Waking Up
by pseudowritergirl
Summary: JJ and Morgan finally admit how they feel. Emily/OC, Garcia OC. Disclaimer inside. Possibly the start of a series.


Title – Waking Up

Pairing – JJ and Morgan

Rating – 18/NC-17

Disclaimer – I do not own anything related to Criminal Minds, all in fun, no profit made.

Spoilers/warnings – Some bad language, sex scene.

Author's notes – My first fanfiction, so it's quite rough. Thanks to friend DarkBard0 for looking it over for me. All/any mistakes are my own.

Delicately balancing the heavy box in his hands, Special Agent Derek Morgan awkwardly unlocked his front door, shoving it open with a broad shoulder, and marched in. He readjusted his grip on the box, grunting slightly as he hefted the weight toward his kitchen. Very close behind him, followed his colleague and friend, Special Agent Jennifer Jareau. She too held a box similar to his.

Reaching the kitchen, both Agent's were happy and relieved to be able to shove their respective boxes onto the floor, panting slightly as the bottles inside each clanked inside, filling the space up with noise.

''So, tell me again why you're having this party. And why exactly I'm here hours before, hefting stupidly heavy things inside with you.''

JJ wondered, still bent over slightly, trying to regain her breath. Okay, she might be an exceptionally athletic woman. One that ran as much as she could, when circumstances permitted. When the team weren't elsewhere, and she got to return to her home for once, she would do one of her favourite runs. JJ knew what was what. She didn't spend so much time with the worlds most highly trained profilers and not pick some stuff up. Like, mixing up your running paths. She didn't hold to a routine, on anything. That was actually pure common sense. And JJ knew she had a lot of common sense. She was smart, and she was cautious. She was also aware of how easily someone like her could be targeted for…well anything. To the unsuspecting eye, she was just a regular woman. Average height, slender build, seemingly easy to grab. It wasn't advertised that she was an FBI Agent. She didn't wear a sign saying as such. Nor did she, on her time off, tend to wear her gun where it could be seen. That's if she wore it at all. Colour her hopeful and stupidly optimistic, but she didn't think she needed to be armed to pop down to her local supermarket. On her runs however, she sure as hell had her sidearm strapped to her ankle. But in the general scheme of things, she didn't walk around off duty with it on display. It was always better to be safe, than sorry. Which was why she had five different routes she liked to run. And there was no particular order in which she did.

But the point was, Jennifer Jareau was used to a lot of physical exercise, intense and hard going situations during cases, and attended the gym regularly at the Bureau and also the combative classes they held. Derek even ran a hand to hand class, which she also attended, usually once a month. But carrying heavy boxes of booze from the car to the kitchen, and helping set up for a big assed party? Colour her exhausted.

''The party is to finally let off some steam. And kick start our two week vacation. _You _are here hours before helping to heft stupidly heavy things because you're a good friend that didn't want to see me doing it alone.''

Derek replied charmingly, flailing one hand softly as he also tried to regain his breathing and get it under control. Just like JJ, he worked out, ran regularly and did all sorts of crazy good exercise. Which would be why Garcia kept demanding he let her do her washing on his stomach! But he too was a little unprepared for how much organizing a party took it out of you.

''Yeah, well, I think I need to re-think about being such a nice person.''

JJ stated almost seriously, making Derek snort in amusement. It caused her to raise an eyebrow, a determined look washing into her ocean blue eyes.

''I mean it!''

She insisted, standing up properly as she huffily put her hands on her hips. JJ only managed to look serious for a moment, until she saw Derek's disbelieving glance, accentuated by his playfully accusing raised eyebrows. So of course, her façade crumbled and she laughed ever so softly, raising a hand to tuck a rebel strand of blonde hair back behind her ear.

''You got any water?''

She wondered, suddenly feeling a moment of uneasiness. It quickly hit her that she had never been alone with Derek in his house before. She'd been here, sure. But with other people, maybe to watch a football game or just have a friendly meal and drink. But never had they been alone. And it would never have even occurred to her to think twice about that, if it hadn't been for Emily.

XXX

''_So, what's going on with you and Morgan?''_

_Spluttering into her coffee rather ungracefully, JJ looked up into the questioning but soft brown eyes of her best friend. Since her heart had just jumped into her throat, she coughed a little, trying to regain her composure like nothing had happened. Yet, in the back of her shocked mind, she knew that the reaction itself had just given her away to the talented profiler in front of her. If Emily had needed proof that her suspicions were true, she had just handed it over to her on a silver platter._

''_I don't know what you're talking about.''_

_Nevertheless, JJ did her best to put on the ritual defense. Despite Emily's unwavering, disbelieving look. One perfect eyebrow raised slowly, her only movement since she knew that she needed no words to counter JJ's rather pathetic lie._

''_C'mon Jayj, Em isn't the only one that's noticed.''_

_Sighing lightly, JJ glanced over toward her other best friend. What was this, an intervention? Since when did she get accosted in her own damn office over lunch? Yet, she knew what they were getting at was true. She just didn't want to admit it for some reason._

''_There's nothing to notice, Garcia. Derek and I are just friends, that's it. Just like _we're_ friends. Okay?''_

_The blonde woman stressed, perhaps a tad too defensively and not being able to look either of them in the eye. She did try to adopt her 'press conference' tone and expression though, but that wasn't seeming to work on the other two women either._

_The plain truth of it was, she wanted Derek Morgan. She would be crazy not to. However, herein laid the problems. A) they worked together. Office romances were always risky, especially when things in their job tended to be so full on and dangerous. B) she had not long since had her heart broken by her jerk of an ex boyfriend, and didn't want to put herself through that again. C) Derek Morgan was a player, he liked to have his fun and she wasn't up for being his latest conquest that he would set aside when he saw someone else to play with. It wasn't that she begrudged him his fun, he wasn't doing anything wrong, but she just didn't want to be one of his 'girls'. And then finally there was problem D. He was her friend, and she valued that. More recently than ever, they had become much closer as friends. He had confided in her as she had him. She had been the one he had turned to when he needed support, especially after the events in Chicago. She didn't want to jeopardize that._

''_No, not exactly like us. You want more than friendship with him, that much is clear. But you hide it very well. I know what happened with Adam was awful, but it shouldn't stop you from moving on and finding better. And…well…Morgan is better!''_

_Emily pointed out tentatively yet firmly. She was well aware that this was a touchy subject, just like Adam was a soar one. JJ was still feeling hurt, despite knowing that the breakup was for the best and that she could do much better. Emily had never liked Adam. He had just simply never been good enough for her friend, and she had been honest about that from the second she laid eyes on him when JJ finally introduced them. Garcia had felt very much the same way. However, their warnings had come a little too late, and unfortunately for JJ, she had found out the hard way that Adam was a son of a bitch that liked to stick his fingers in many different pies. So to speak._

''_Yeah, you're right, he is. You want the truth? Fine. I would have no problem going after Derek, if he wasn't such a good friend. If we didn't work together. If I was the type of girl that he wanted, and if he wasn't enjoying having so much fun. But, all those ifs? They're not something I get to choose. It'll never happen, so I just need to get over whatever this is, and find someone who wants more than Derek is willing to give right now.'' _

_JJ replied adamantly, unwilling to let herself go down that road of longing after someone she knew she would never have a chance with. It always sucked; she had been through it before. Given enough time she knew she would come around to finding someone better suited for her than someone like Adam. Someone who wouldn't cheat on her, that was. It wasn't really the fact that he had cheated on her, actually. It was the fact that she had seen it coming, right from the very moment she met him. And knowing that little fact made her feel pretty stupid. She should have listened to that voice deep down, but she had just ignored it. What was with that?_

''_Not wanting to piss you off even more than you seem, honey, but I actually think you're making up reasons not to take the risk.''_

_Garcia piped up, looking somewhat nervous of saying what she thought, and flinched, as JJ swung her eyes onto her. Gone was her usually calm and unwavering conviction, because Penelope Garcia knew exactly what it was to see Jennifer Jareau in a really, pissed off mood. And it wasn't good. So right now, she looked terrified. As though she were poking a grumpy bear with a big stick._

''_So do I. You blame yourself for Adam, which by the way you shouldn't, so you're drawing lines in the sand to protect yourself. But you refuse to see the way he looks at you. We see it though, everyday. The point is, JJ. You won't know until you try.''_

XXX

JJ blinked out of her fleeting memory of the conversation she had had with her friends a couple of weeks ago. Neither Emily nor Garcia had brought up the subject again. Not directly, anyway. Though she had caught some subtle hints and looks from them. They knew that they shouldn't push her too hard about her feelings for Derek. Emily though, had once again; unsuccessfully tried to console her about Adam, and how what happened wasn't her fault. By no means did JJ consider herself a stupid or helpless woman, that needed to be saved like some fairytale damsel in distress. She didn't need to be protected, or molly coddled or anything like that. She didn't need a big strong man to take her fears away, and she wasn't weak. But having the rug pulled out from under her feet had caused her to feel like she was exactly that, some weak pathetic woman that overlooked the obvious because she wanted that knight in shinning armor. Which was odd, because she hated that kind of man.

''One left. You can have it though.''

Derek reached into his fridge, pulling out the lone bottle of water and throwing JJ a considerate smile as he held it out toward her. He had been thoroughly enjoying his time with the blonde Agent today, even though it was running around town getting things ready for the party. Upon moaning yesterday that there was still a lot left to do, JJ had volunteered her services in helping out. It was nice having a friend like that. One so willing to lend a hand, expecting absolutely nothing in return. He valued that. Like he valued the fact that she never turned him away when he had something on his mind. Not even when he turned up at her house in the middle of the night, like he had done once or twice. She just listened. Never tried to molly coddle him, never tried to insert her own opinions or experiences. She never judged him. She was just there, and he had found that he held a deep trust in her, which didn't happen all that often. But, if he was honest, it was more than that.

He noticed everything. The shades of her eyes, because though they typically remained bright and glowing, they never remained exactly the same shade for long. The strands of her hair were made up of gold and yellow, like each one had been gently caressed by the sun. Her smooth, honeycomb skin that he thought constantly of touching. He imagined it would be like touching silk. The way she smelt, sometimes of vanilla, sometimes something a little more spicy. But always, without exception, always natural. And just enough to be there, to simmer in with her natural unique fragrance. Just enough to be noticed and wondered about, just enough to do the trick of enticing. There were a million different things he noticed, thought about and craved. All to do with her physical presence. Her beauty, her body, her soul penetrating eyes. But that wasn't all.

It was her. Everything inside. JJ was the heart of their team. Everyone knew it. And it wasn't because of that All-American good time girl façade she adopted, either. They knew her better than that. _He _knew her better than that. It was only something she used to keep strangers out. To keep herself covered from people she didn't want seeing the real her. Jennifer Jareau was inspiring. She was relentless and intriguing. Intuitive, deep, insightful and so very intelligent. She was decent. And she was welcoming, trustful and compelling. There were a million ways to describe what she was, and then some. But Derek didn't even think there were words enough to describe who she was. Elusive and enigmatic, yet so potent and solid too. You knew without a doubt she would always be there. But she could never be described as 'old reliable'. She wasn't aware of all these fantastic traits to her. She was oblivious. Of course, she knew she was a good person. A smart person. She knew she had something about her that was worthy to be surrounded by good people, and deserved someone good to love her. But the rest? It was like she hadn't the faintest idea. And if he told her, right now, everything he thought of her, she would laugh. Not at him. But in a self conscious, embarrassed way and ask him if he was kidding, because she would honestly think he was. Never let it be said that Jennifer Jareau was arrogant.

''Let's split it.''

She suggested, bringing him out of his appreciating daze. At her lop sided, kind smile, he just nodded and brought his hand back so he could twist the cap off the bottle.

''Not worried about catching my cooties, Miss Jareau?''

He teased lightly, before taking a few good sips out of the bottle. It was good, he hadn't realised how thirsty he was until now. They had pretty much been working all morning. It was ticking onto 11am, and he needed to pick up his family from the airport in an hour, before the other guests started coming in between 1 and 2pm. It was a good job they were pretty much finished. The two crates of beer had been the last of the alcohol they had picked up, since he had ordered it from a 

different place than the rest. The house was clean and he had moved things around to get the maximum amount of space, he had seen to that last night. JJ had helped him string up the fairy lights, inside and out. They had had fun at the supermarket, fooling around as they had shopped for snacks and the barbecue that would be set going soon. It was nice, being able to let loose a little with JJ. It felt like she belonged here. They had even received a few looks from other people at the market, looking on at how sweet they were. He just wished he had the nerve to do something about it. Many of the things that was stopping him from making a move, unbeknown to him, were many of the same things stopping her. And also, Derek Morgan whole heartedly believed that he wasn't good enough for her.

''Not at all, Mr. Morgan!''

The younger woman retorted playfully, chuckling softly at their antics as he reached out to give her the bottle. As their fingertips touched, she felt electric shoot through her quickly, adding on to the already mountain of sexual desire she held for him. It was like a craving. She couldn't stop from licking her lips softly, her eyes defying her head as they drifted along his body. The tension engulfed her, and suddenly the room become a lot hotter than it had been just a moment ago. She felt her skin flush warm and her heart beat faster as her breath hitched. Then her eyes moved up to his, and she was sure, for the briefest of moments, that he could see exactly what she was thinking. And what was more, he wanted it too. Could Emily and Garcia be right?

''I'm erm…I'll go get a shower and then I'll drop you off at your place so you can change. That way I can head right to the airport. If that's okay?''

Blinking out of her lustful daze, JJ cleared her throat and scratched the back of her neck, smiling nervously as her eyes dropped from his, now a little sheepish to hold the gaze. Because of that, she didn't notice the exact same thing go through his expressive dark eyes, nor did she take note of the slight squeak in his voice.

''Sure, that's fine.''

She agreed good naturedly, still a little embarrassed and wondering when exactly she had reverted back to a sexed crazed, hormone driven teenager. She was supposed to be a professional. She was supposed to be keeping things inside the limits of friendship. She was sure that almost jumping the man in his kitchen did not fit into those limits. She needed to gain control of herself. He was her friend, he trusted her. So, cleaning up her mind, and deciding to take a cue from Emily and compartmentalize her feelings, she looked up at him properly again and smiled as she nodded. All trace of want and desire gone from piercing eyes, and just that of her usual intelligent gleam.

''Cool, I won't be too long. Just kick back.''

Derek smiled, and JJ wondered if the moment had actually happened. Maybe she was imagining things? Maybe she had finally lost it all together? Maybe she was just being too hopeful after her friends said Derek liked her too? Or, maybe, she just really needed to get laid? Either way, something had to give, and JJ knew it would probably be the latter of the options. For some reason, she was never hard pushed to find someone willing to help her with that. She might have been told all her life that she was hot or sexy or beautiful, but it didn't mean she had to buy into it. Attractive maybe, in a plain, small town girl sort of way. Not like some of the girls she'd seen Derek with. She wasn't that and she didn't aspire to be either. Being pretty was good enough for her.

Twenty minutes later, after flipping back and forth on the music channels, JJ let out a soft sigh as she waited for Derek to get out of the shower and get dressed. She checked her watch, wondering if she knew that if he didn't hurry up, he would end up being late going to the airport. He was excited about seeing his Mom and his two sisters again. She knew he hated the distance between them, and he had tried many times to convince them to move to D.C. But their lives were in Chicago. She understood what that was like. Her brother, Joel, lived here in D.C. But the rest of her family, her sisters and her parents, they were all still back in Pennsylvania. They had their fair share of family problems, and they stressed her out a lot. But still, they were her family and she loved them anyway. They didn't entirely understand why she had wanted to go to college and leave. But they had encouraged her to do it anyway, because they knew she wanted to. Her parents were a little uncomfortable that she joined the FBI. Not really liking the idea of their baby going to work with a gun strapped to her everyday, and tracking the most horrific killers across the country. Didn't exactly give them ease to sleep well at night. But, they tried their best. That's all she could ask for, really.

Looking up as she heard a tapping at the door, JJ frowned and then looked around as if the room would tell her what to do. Derek was still in the shower, and obviously he wasn't expecting anyone for a while yet. So, figuring that it was probably just a sales person, or something like that, the blonde raised from her chair and walked out to the front door and opened it casually. That was until she saw who it was.

''Mrs. Morgan?''

She squeaked, obviously taken back. Knowing that she had squeaked, JJ cleared her throat and smiled charmingly, not wanting Derek's Mother to think she was an idiot. They had never met before, so she wanted to make a good impression. Back in Chicago, it had been Emily and Reid that had talked to Derek's family. They were supposed to be nice, by all accounts. And from the stories she had heard from Derek, they were great women. He was doted over, that much was obvious. He was the only boy, so all three of them Mothered him, despite that one of his sisters was younger. But it didn't stop him from being protective over them. Something he took seriously, especially after his Father had died.

''Hello. I…erm…I'm sorry I don't know your name!''

The older woman smiled, and though obviously confused and surprised that someone other than her son had answered the door, was being very pleasant. JJ smiled back, offering out her hand politely as she took in everything she could about Derek's Mother. She looked exactly like she did in the pictures she had seen. Perhaps more defined in person, like people tended to be. She had knowing, gentle eyes and a disarming smile, where JJ guessed Derek had gotten his from.

''Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I'm Jennifer Jareau. I work with your son.''

JJ replied softly. She smiled wider, as the other woman took her hand and shook it, but wondered why she was gazing at her so pointedly. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and she looked as though she knew something that JJ didn't. Nevertheless, JJ put the thoughts and questions out of her mind right now, stepping back as to let Fran in, followed by her two girls who carried in their luggage. They smiled at JJ and JJ smiled at them, pangs of nervousness shooting through the air.

''These are my daughters, Sarah and Desiree. And I'm Fran. It's nice to meet you, Jennifer.''

Fran smiled warmly, watching as JJ shook hands with her daughters, who she could tell without looking at that they were trying already to get a read on the young blonde. They instinctively knew that she was important to their brother; they had always been able to tell things like that. As had she. And now that she came to think about it, Derek had told her about Jennifer before. Only, he didn't usually call her that. The beautiful girl in front of her must have been the one responsible for helping her son through hard times. The one that he talked to and relied on. He said she was striking, but looking at her now that didn't even come close to defining her. He also said she was sweet and intelligent and very sincere. Jennifer didn't play games, she was too genuine. Fran supposed that's why she didn't hide the surprise or nervousness in her sparkling blue eyes.

''Please, call me JJ. It's so nice to meet you all, I've heard a lot about you. We never got a chance to meet in Chicago, unfortunately.''

JJ, that was it. Everyone called her JJ. It had been a bad time, when the people Derek worked with came to Chicago when he was arrested. But they had dropped everything and come to his aid. She had liked both of the Agent's that had come to see them at their house. Emily was comforting and understanding, and Spencer was endearing and sweet. Obviously, neither of them believed for a moment Derek was responsible for those murders. She knew now, looking at JJ, that she would never have believed them either.

''You came out to Chicago too? When that idiot arrested my brother?''

Sarah wondered, the indignation and bitterness seeping through her voice as she recalled the goings on at that time and the idiot that had arrested Derek. He couldn't even look them in the eyes, when they crossed paths. Not him or that lap dog partner of his.

''Yes, I did. But I was at the police precinct pretty much the whole time. Basically annoying the hell out of them and countering their matches on the profile.''

The three Morgan women chuckled softly; still appreciative for the help Derek had received from his team back then. Still, a tense lull hit between them, making all four women stall and try to think of something to say. JJ was taken by surprise that they were here, and they were taken by surprise at finding her there.

''Oh, Derek is in the shower. He erm…he wanted to get ready before he drove me home to change before he came to pick you up. He said he wouldn't be long.''

JJ explained, suddenly her brain kicked into gear, telling her that she needed to give his family a clue as to where he was and why she had answered the door. Honestly, a room full of news hungry vultures she could handle, but Derek's family? She thought briefly how she had survived the FBI training again!

''Oh, are you two…''

Desiree, always right to the point, raised a questioning eyebrow as she let her sentence drop off suggestively as she wiggled a finger in the air. She almost laughed at the vacant, confused look the blonde gave her. That was until, the penny dropped and realization set into her eyes. Almost immediately after that, JJ flailed a little, shaking her head vigorously.

''No! No, we're just friends. I've been helping him set everything up for the party.''

The three women didn't respond, but smirked in a knowing way that made JJ extremely nervous and had her clearing her throat and scratching the back of her neck as she peered at some fantastically interesting spot on the floor. First Emily and Garcia, and now them? Was it that obvious? Because she had always prided herself on being a discrete person, even mysterious at a push. She didn't feel the need to parade her business around. She had always kept certain things inside. They were hers and no one else's. She was a private person, and it felt weird having everyone see straight through her all of a sudden. It embarrassed her, and it worried her to no end. Keeping her feelings back from people was important, not just because she didn't want anyone that she didn't trust knowing her properly, but because of the monsters they constantly dealt with. Giving them a window of opportunity to get inside your head was seriously not a great idea. Emily, she could excuse. She was a profiler, and she was her best friend. Actually, they had developed a more sisterly relationship, especially after JJ had set the dark haired women up with her brother. And Garcia? She was much the same. And despite not being a profiler, she knew her shit. She could spot a blimp through a fog storm so she could certainly sniff out things weighing on her friends' mind. But Derek's family? They weren't profilers, and they seemed to pick it up. Did that mean everyone knew? The whole team? Derek even? Suddenly JJ felt it rather hard to breathe.

''Mama! What're you doing here? I thought I was picking you up in an hour or so?''

Thankfully, Derek provided a much needed distraction. Waltzing in, obviously happily surprised, he rushed over to his Mother and sisters, enveloping them into a huge hug. Instantly, JJ forgot her internal debate and worries, just smiling at the scene in front of her.

''We decided to get an earlier flight. Aww look at my baby boy, as hansom as ever.''

Immediately, the room was filled with laughter and chatter as the bombardment of questions and teasing started. They quickly filled each other in about gossip or recent happenings, Derek asking a million questions about home and the new job his sister Sarah had taken. They were relieved to be together again, and there was that underlying sadness there that it didn't happen very often. Still, it was clear that they were adamant that they would have a good time, and make sure they saw all there was to see about Derek's life out here in DC.

After the catch up, Derek made good on his promise to drive JJ home. Given that he had picked her up first thing this morning to start the work that still needed to be done. The tension from earlier, the moment in the kitchen, it lingered ever so softly in the car. Despite making general chit chat, acting like nothing but close friends, it was still there. And JJ was highly aware that Desiree, who had opted to come along for the drive, had immediately picked up on it. Whether it was a girl thing, or she was just exceptionally good at picking out girls that liked her brother, the blonde wasn't sure. She guessed it might have been a little of both. She had always been the same with her own brother, Joel. They had always been extremely close, given that there was only a year between them. Everyone always joked they were like two peas in a pod. She had always been aware of the girls that approached him, always been protective and didn't even hide that she tried to scare them and interrogate them just to make sure they were good enough. She had relaxed now though, now she knew he was with someone that deserved him. And he deserved her. Joel and Emily were a great match, and she wondered why it had taken her a while to realise it. She supposed she had realised it when it occurred to her how well she had come to know her friend. That, and both of them had been on the last run of a relationship with someone. So when they were free and single again, she had leapt at the chance to play matchmaker.

XXX

''_No way Jenny, I'm not doing it.''_

_JJ smiled and sighed in soft amusement, knowing that Joel would refuse her idea of being set up. At first. She always knew how to grind him down, sweet talk him into agreeing to what she wanted him to do. He had moaned for years that she had a ridiculous amount of influence over him, but nothing had ever really changed. _

''_Why not?''_

_She demanded easily, wanting him to name some specific reasons why a blind date with someone she picked out would be so horrendous. Her thoughtful blue eyes watched him stand up from the dining table, picking up two plates and a baby bowl and walking them over to the sink._

''_Because it's a date with someone I've never met before.''_

_He reminded her, turning on the tap to rinse off the plates before shoving them into the dishwasher. He knew as soon as his sister had arrived that she had concocted some sort of plan, he had seen it in her eyes. He could read her better than she thought he could, and he somehow knew it was to do with him. He trusted his sister with his life, he really did. But, the idea of her setting him up on a date with a girl of her choice, it didn't sound too fun to him. Considering the ideas she had on who he should end up with. _

''_But I have. Joel, c'mon. It won't be that bad. I work with her everyday. She's exactly your type. She's funny, intelligent, beautiful, compassionate. You have a lot in common with her, she's really interesting.''_

_JJ peddled for all she was worth! What she hadn't told Joel yet, was that she had yet to ask Emily if she was up for a blind date. But, she would jump that hurdle when she got to it. If she could convince her brother first, it would be easier to convince Emily. She would be able to tell her that Joel was interested, which would give her a boost of confidence. Emily was a lot of things, remarkably strong and independent were two of them. However, she hadn't had the best luck in the dating scene lately, and JJ knew she was feeling a little down about it. Emily put it down to her being a geek, which was actually a really endearing trait in her personality. One that she knew Joel would respond to. So if she could tell Emily that, then she knew it would help seal the deal._

''_If you like her so much, then why don't you date her?''_

_Joel countered, turning around and leaning on the counter top, raising his eyebrows questioningly. She knew exactly what he was trying to do. Deflect the conversation by trying to joke around. It never worked!_

''_Hey, if I was into girls, trust me, I would! Look, I would never set you up with someone I didn't think you had no chance with. I wouldn't do that to either of you, I love you both. But I honestly think there's something to be explored there. I really do.''_

_Dropping her playfulness and adopting a serious conviction, looking directly at her brother, she put on display exactly what she thought. She wanted to see both of them happy, and she really did think it would happen if they gave her a chance to set them up. Which meant she had to let them see that she really believed it._

''_What about Ava?'' _

_Joel wondered, folding his arms across his chest, almost like he was physically trying to protect himself. He was interested, that was for sure. JJ had talked about her friend before, and he had seen a couple of pictures at her place. And he did trust her; she obviously thought there was something to this. And he had to admit, he was actually pretty lonely. But he had also been hurt too many times. Especially by women that ceased to be interested in him as soon as they found out he had a daughter. Ava was everything to him, she was his angel. Her own Mother had left almost straight after she was born. He couldn't keep going through the same thing over and over again._

_JJ glanced down at the eighteen month old infant, currently sleeping in her lap, comfortably tucked into her. She raised her hand, moving a strand of dark hair out the way of Ava's face, just admiring for a moment the innocence of a sleeping child. JJ never got used to the influx of emotions she felt when it came to her niece. She loved all of her siblings' children. Her sisters had five between them, and they were positively radiant. But she was a lot closer to Ava, because she got to see her all of the time. It was only natural that she felt a lot closer to her._

''_Joel, Emily isn't the kind of person to get scared off because you have a daughter. She has more integrity than that.''_

_She finally responded honestly. And it was true. Emily wouldn't go screaming for the hills just because there was a child involved. She had speculated about children before, in front of her. And she was good with them too. JJ knew that her friend wanted children, but she was also a little scared that she wouldn't be a good enough Mother. Which was insane, of course. But then again, Emily had grown up with a career politician; therefore she hadn't had the best template for a loving caring Mom._

''_Well, if you're sure JJ. I'll go on the date.''_

_JJ smiled, letting out a relieved breath. Now all she had to do was convince Emily to go too. Then she could sit back and let the magic happen._

XXX

That had been just over seven months ago, and she was _still _flaunting the fact that she had been right to both Joel and Emily who were, as predicted, very happy. They had hit it off like a house on fire, and Ava had taken to the older FBI Agent very quickly, just like Emily had taken to her. JJ would count her matchmaking mission between her brother and her friend amongst her greatest accomplishments.

Seemingly, her thoughts had completely overtaken her, and she had gone onto autopilot. Because the next thing she was truly aware of, was standing in her bedroom combing through her hair. She had showered already, and there was music sweeping through the house. It wasn't loud enough though, to miss the sound of the door being opened and closed.

''JJ?''

Emily's familiar voice resonated through her home, and JJ didn't even blink at the fact that Emily had just let herself in. After all, she did have a key. Looking over to the clock on her night stand, the blonde was surprised that it was almost 1:30pm.

''Bedroom.''

As she climbed into her jeans, JJ thought about the upcoming party. Hopefully, with a lot more people there, she wouldn't act so nervous and skittish. After all, it simply wasn't her style. She was confident, and she could control herself. Maybe she would even find someone interesting amongst Derek's friends and neighbors? Stranger things had happened, after all. After today, she had definitely decided to put her feelings aside and move on.

''Hey. Running late?''

JJ turned, offering a rushed sort of smile toward her friend as she nodded and fastened up the belt on her jeans. Rather low cut, form fitting jeans, actually. That actually got a raised eyebrow from Emily, indicating that they would definitely cause some sort of affect on anyone with eyes at the party. Still, as always, JJ seemed to think they suited her, but was completely oblivious to just how much they did.

''Yeah, a little. Hey Silly Bean!''

JJ ruffled some of her niece's hair, making her laugh squeakily. Ava was currently perfectly content being held in Emily's arms, one hand gripping onto her shirt, the other playing with the necklace that the dark haired woman was wearing. She grinned sweetly at her Aunt who pulled a little funny face at her, before turning to go back to her closet. Just as she had, she turned again as she heard her front door open once more, and raised a questioning eyebrow toward her friend.

''Oh, Garcia pulled up behind me. There was someone with her. Maybe her secret lady friend?''

Emily's eyebrows raised with interest, after having unsuccessfully demanding Garcia to introduce them to this new woman of hers. They were well aware of Penelope's attraction to women. She was a person, person. Didn't really matter to her what package the mind came in, so long as they were quirky and interesting. For the past few weeks, the technical Goddess had been floating around happily. It wasn't until Emily and JJ had both trapped her in a corner and made her confess as to why that they found out she was seeing someone. They had asked a million questions, but Garcia had only given them bits and pieces, wanting to see where it lead first and keep it hers for a little bit longer. However, she had promised that she would invite this mystery woman to the party.

''_Lady friend_?''

JJ repeated, her own eyebrow quirking mockingly at Emily's choice of phrasing. It just sounded so…dated.

''Fellow gorgeous Goddess's?''

If Garcia's voice wasn't so entirely recognizable, her distinct terminology always was! It made both of them smile, and Emily turned and leaned more toward the door and away from Ava so she could shout down to her friend without yelling in the babies ear!

''We're in the bedroom. I'd hurry up too, JJ is half naked up here!''

There was a rather high pitched and perverted squeal from downstairs, that made Emily laugh, highly pleased with herself. JJ however, just smirked and rolled her eyes as she shook her head. When exactly had her bedroom turned into grand central station?

''Well _hello_ hot stuff!''

In what must have been the shortest time in the history of stair climbing, Garcia pressed herself up against the doorframe rather provocatively and wiggled her eyebrows lecherously at JJ. The playful move caused Emily to outright laugh lightly, as she watched the quirky blonde grin perversely. JJ laughed too, finally picking out a shirt to go with her jeans, and throwing the hanger onto her bed as she turned to face them properly as she pulled the deep red, rather fitted shirt on and started buttoning it up. It wasn't a casual shirt, or a professional one. It was more of the enticing kind, leaving a small, mouth watering gap to expose her midriff and a tantalizing v dip to leave wondering eyes wanting more.

''Oh, Jayj. Did you wear that just for me, you sexy thing?''

JJ just gave her friend a 'whatever' kind of look, once again rolling her eyes as she pulled her hair out of the shirt.

''Yes, of course I did Garcia.''

She responded with a deadpan tone, though light and playful. She watched as Garcia stood up abruptly, even making Emily flinch ever so slightly as she did.

''Alas, your advances are too late, although always welcome! I am now taken. Its okay, she's clothed now.''

Emily and JJ shared a quick look, as Garcia gestured toward someone stood outside the room, obviously not wanting to intrude in a stranger's bedroom whilst they were getting dressed. They both watched as Garcia smiled encouragingly, until another woman stepped into view. She smiled politely, caught halfway between a natural confidence and casualness, and actual nervousness. She was pretty, around the same height as Garcia with rich, chocolate smooth skin. And she was as quirky as the computer whiz, with colours streaked through her hair as well as some sticky up pigtails. She wore a pair of black rimmed glasses, that added to an already defined sexiness.

''Ladies, this is Cordy. Cordy, these are my girls!

Penelope introduced rather smugly, emphasized by a happy grunt at the end, as she gestures between everyone. Emily dropped her jaw slightly, sending Garcia a pointed yet only half serious look. She knew Garcia would know that she was playing.

''Excuse me, your _'girls'_? Hi, I'm Emily.''

The brown haired woman demanded before turning her attention onto Cordy, offering out her hand that wasn't supporting a rather curious Ava. She looked on at Cordy with interest, not having seen her before. Emily she was used to. JJ she was used to. Even Garcia she was used to. But there was someone new, therefore quite interesting here too.

''Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot.''

Cordy replied warmly, shaking Emily's hand with a smile. The profiler noticed a distinct, relieved sort of look running through Garcia's eyes, betraying her almost flippant and positive attitude. Emily could tell that she was relieved that so far, things seemed to be going well. Which made her smirk a little, because it indicated that something was going right between them to make Garcia want everything to go right for the introduction between girlfriend and friends. It wasn't that she was seeking approval necessarily, even though most friends liked to have it in one form or another from 

their friends. But there was just something there. It was nice; Emily liked seeing that certain twinkle in Penelope's eyes. She remembered the exact moment she had found out about Garcia's interest in the fairer sex. When they had, not long after she started at the BAU, been out with her and JJ at a bar for a long awaited drink after work. Garcia had been mid waffle about some turf war with another computer analyst at Quantico, when a rather eye catching woman had walked by. Therefore taking Garcia's eyes and concentration both along with her. JJ had almost hiccupped in her drink, causing her to cough a little, as she had watched her friend drift off into her own perverted land right in front of Emily. It had been a good couple of minutes before she had snapped out of it, suddenly realizing where she was and then only to turn around and see a rather amused, lop sided grin from the newest Agent in their team. Emily doubted she would ever forget the look on Garcia's face.

''I dread to think! JJ.''

JJ didn't really dread to think what Garcia could have told her girlfriend about her and Emily. She knew there would be nothing bad. Perverse maybe, but not bad! As she shook hands with the other woman, JJ smiled and silently took in the vibes that Cordy was giving off. She seemed nice enough. Quirky, intelligent and quite frankly, like a computer nerd. A very hot, sexy computer nerd, mind you. Typical of Garcia's style. She could definitely see why Cordy had caught her friend's eye.

''And _this_ is my little Angel Cake, Ava!''

Garcia squealed, moving in to shower Ava with affection and tickle her at the same time. The infant squealed happily, loving the attention but also squirming around as she was being tickled.

''You gunna say hi to Cordy?''

Emily asked as Garcia ceased her tickling, looking down at Ava a little bit. She smirked, watching as Ava leant around a little bit to peer at the new lady, clearly interested but coming over a little shy. She grinned, before ducking her head to hide in Emily's shoulder, as Cordy waved at her.

''M'shy!''

Emily just laughed, propping Ava up in her arms a little more. Kids were heavier than they looked!

''She's gorgeous.''

Cordy observed, laughing a little bit as Ava looked up every now and again, still with a sweet and shy smile across her face. With that adorable face, dark hair and dark eyes everyone knew she was bound to be a heartbreaker, since she already was. She was two years old, and she already had pretty much everyone she came into contact with wrapped around her little finger. It had taken Emily about two seconds flat to fall in love with her. She had been nervous about meeting Joel's daughter. But when they realised that there was something between them, something special and definitely worth exploring, they had decided that getting Ava used to her was the best thing to do. It hadn't been as disastrous as Emily had thought it would be. Given that she didn't spend a lot of time with kids, she had no siblings or friends with children, she had been apprehensive about how she would cope. But before she had known it, she and Ava had been playing happily. And now it was like she was her own.

''Yeah, thanks, she is. She looks just like her Daddy, don't you? Oh, speaking of, Joel is meeting us at Morgan's. He'll be there around 3 I think. He had to deal with something at work so he'll be late. So we can go whenever you're ready _grooming_!''

Emily finally remembered at mentioning Joel. The plan had supposed to have been that Joel drive to Morgan's, and they would drop JJ off back at home later. But as it was, it looked like she was doing the driving now. Not that she was really bothered; it really didn't make any difference. The profiler grunted lightly as Ava suddenly jerked in her arm, thrusting forward to wrap her arms around her neck for a hug. Because of that, she completely missed the glare that JJ sent her way.

''I am _not _grooming, thank you very much.''

She objected indignantly. To which there was an immediate scoff from Garcia direction, making her look over at her.

''Sure Jayj, you keep telling yourself that!''

She teased, a knowing glint crossing her eyes. JJ's deer in the headlights look only served to make her smile more, as she glanced toward Emily to share that smug, knowing look with her. They heard JJ sigh, obviously having no argument because she knew they were right.

''Whatever. I'm ready, anyway. Let's go.''

After receiving a little more ribbing from her friends, and getting Ava settled into the car seat, the small group were on their way. Emily drove in front, with Garcia tailing, and before long they found themselves at Morgan's house. Already there seemed to be a few people there. Probably neighbors and such. There was music and chatter floating out from the house and the backyard as they headed inside, happily waving and saying hi to people they knew. Including Reid, who was somewhat hyper, and Hotchner who had brought Jack along for the barbecue. He had offered to babysit Ava when he left later, when the barbecue would turn into a party and he took Jack home, so he and Emily went back outside to put the stuff she had brought into his car so they didn't forget later. On the way back inside, Sarah, Desiree and Fran virtually accosted her, completely taken by the child she was still holding.

''Looking to break a few hearts tonight, JJ?''

Caught off guard, JJ spun around to the voice behind her, adopting a surprised and desperately innocent expression as she came face to face with a smirking Aaron Hotchner. Why did everyone keep looking at her like that? Like they knew some deep dark secret about her?

''What?''

Was the only, extremely inelegant, response that she could conjure up. It made her boss chuckle a little bit, and she thought for a moment that it was nice to see him laugh again. He had been doing a lot less of that lately, since his marital problems had really started to kick in. Hotchner was a good guy, and she couldn't help but wonder why Hayley was so tough on him. She was sure it was hard for her, having her husband fly off to who knew where to deal with who knew who. But still, she had married a passionate, loyal and determined man. He was exceptional at his job, it was his calling. He was trying to make a better world for his son to grow up in. But Hayley didn't seem to quite understand what drove him to do it. What drove them all to do it, in fact.

''You look good.''

The older man replied, choosing not to call her on why exactly she looked so good. She wasn't sure if he knew specifically or not. He probably did. He had a way of standing back and watching the team, collecting things about them. Silently working them out, trying to understand them better. If Emily and Garcia had noticed, she had no doubt in her mind that Hotchner had. But he had never said anything. Whether that was because he expected nothing would ever happen, or he didn't mind if it did, she wasn't sure.

''Thanks Hotch. So do you.''

And he did. He was a hansom man anyway, but in his casual wear, with that easy going sparkle in his eyes rather than the serious one they usually saw, he looked even better. He nodded his thanks, before Reid came prancing toward them like he usually did, excited to tell them something or other.

It was an easy flow that ebbed through the house. More and more people started to drift in, and it had taken JJ quite some time to make it into the kitchen, finally having escaped talking to Derek's friends, neighbors, or some people from work. Granted, it wasn't much of a hardship. They were nice people. Interesting people. Plus, she had gotten the chance to talk some more to Fran and her daughters, which had been an amusing experience. She would have to tease Derek later about some of the stories they had spilt about him. Before she knew it, Joel had arrived and she had talked to him for a little bit, before leaving him to Emily's devices!

After getting a drink, JJ wondered outside, smiling and giving polite greetings to the people she past. As she moved through the back yard, toward the barbecue, she smirked as she saw Derek standing next to it. Laughing as a man standing near him talked. He looked good. Hot. Jeans and just a thin pull over, but not like his other ones. No, this one was expressly made to show off his body a little more. Teasing and tantalizing. JJ found herself swallowing, hard. All she could do was stand there, letting her eyes roam hungrily, appreciatively. She should have stopped herself from being so obvious, but just the sheer sight of him looking like that send certain pangs to certain places. And she knew for sure, this time, that he caught her looking.

As the afternoon starting inching toward evening, some of the guests with kids started to head off. Emily had been in Morgan's bedroom for the past twenty minutes consoling an extremely upset Ava after she had tripped up outside. She hadn't been hurt by the tumble, but was obviously very jarred at the experience. She was getting tired. Irritably, she had refused everyone's attention, demanding Emily through her tears. Not even her Dad was allowed to pick her up. Which had been going on for around a month now. Emily had become the be all and end all in Ava's life, which highly amused Joel. He knew it was a very good sign. After the infant had settled again, and she was happy to be handed off to her Aunt so her parents could grab something to eat. It wasn't long after that that Hotch decided to get going, taking with him a sleepy Jack and Ava. Now there were the evening guests left there to enjoy the more adult music and the assortment of drinks. People were dancing in the living room to the songs that Morgan's friend was playing. Those people included Garcia of course, who danced with Cordy before she managed to entice Emily and JJ over too. The four of them danced and laughed together, until Joel had swept Emily away to dance with him, effectively robbing JJ of her partner. That was, until Morgan stepped in.

He wasn't sure what had made him do it. He had been pretending to listen to one of his friends that had been chattering away next to him, but if asked, he couldn't have repeated a single word. Everything had been focused on watching JJ weave and sway to the music, adjusting accordingly to whatever beat came her way. She let the undercurrents guide her smoothly, body totally in tune with the rhythm. Her hips moved fluidly, setting the movement for her entire body. Her toned stomach would become more exposed now and then, as she lifted her arms up and Morgan couldn't help but licks his lips unconsciously. She was like a cat, perfectly attuned with its body. Perfectly aware of everything around her. He hadn't been able to resist, as soon as Emily had stepped away from JJ, he was in her place. And thankfully, the blonde didn't miss a beat, and didn't seem to mind him being there.

That had been almost an hour ago.

''For crying out loud, would you just look at them? Never in my life have I seen two people want exactly the same thing and be completely oblivious to it.''

Emily flailed a hand toward her friends, who were still dancing together, with an exasperated tone to match her complaint. It was true, what she had said. She had seen people skirt around an issue, or dance around one another. But what JJ and Morgan were doing? That was something else. JJ had already admitted to liking their friend. And Emily was without a doubt that Morgan liked her back. And it was obvious to everyone on the planet. Except for one another, it seemed. Despite the fact that they had been dancing impossibly close for around an hour now, they just didn't seem to get it. How two intelligent people like themselves missed it, Emily had no idea.

''We could lock them in a room? That might help.''

Garcia offered, her eyes drifting to the corner of the ceiling as she concocted plans to trap her two friends somewhere and not let them out until they admitted their feelings to one another. It was a method. One she wasn't beyond stooping to!

''We could talk to them. If they actually manage to pry themselves away for long enough.''

Joel suggested, but then became disheartened with it when he realised the downfall. It didn't look as though his sister and Morgan were going anywhere fast. He looked away from them as he heard Emily sigh, shaking her head a little.

''We already tried that with JJ. Didn't work. I guess they're going to have to see it when they're good and ready.''

There was a pitiful muttering of agreement from the little group as they acknowledged the fact that no amount of meddling was going to help with the situation. Emily sighed; somewhat disappointed that she couldn't get her friend to listen to her. She watched them silently, leaning into Joel heavily and tucking her head on the middle of his chest, just under his chin. JJ had gone to great lengths to make sure that she and her brother was happy. The woman had practically got down on her knees and begged her to go on a date with her Joel, promising whole heartedly that it would be okay. She hadn't given up, despite her and Joel's initial reluctance. And now they couldn't do it for her? It sucked. But it was also completely different.

As it got later, some of the party goers began to head for home, including Morgan's Mother and his sisters. He managed to pry himself away from JJ to say goodbye, making sure they got in the taxi and insisting they call when they got back to the hotel. When he gave his Mom a hug goodbye, she told him to go for what he wanted, because he wouldn't be disappointed. Morgan had simply frowned, looking at her oddly and asking her what she meant. But Fran had simply smiled in return, giving him a pat on the shoulder before getting into the cab. He had still looked perplexed, even as he watched the car drive down the street. It was only when he stepped back inside, and looked at JJ laughing at something Joel was saying to her, that he figured that his Mother had been talking about her. Couldn't get anything past that woman, it figured. But how was she so sure that he wouldn't be disappointed? JJ was just his friend, right? She'd been there for him in tough times, and he really valued that. She was the air of discretion; he never worried that anything he didn't want anyone else knowing would slip away from her. He knew a lot of people tended to trust her with their secrets, but it was far and few between who she trusted with her own. He was proud to be part of those few, and realised that pretty much all the others were standing in this room.

There was her brother, who Morgan knew from past conversations that JJ considered to be her soul mate. She said that she didn't tell a lot of people that, because everyone always expected soul mates should be the one you fell in love with. So it earned her a few strange looks. But she didn't believe that. She believed that soul mates came in different shapes and sizes, and could be anyone in your life. For her that was Joel, and Morgan could see it. Then there was Garcia. JJ treated her like a sister, she always had. They had been close from the moment they met, bonded instantly. You could practically walk into the love and respect they held for one another. They made life pleasant for each other, kept each other in check. In the business they were in, that mattered. And of course there was Emily. They too had bonded pretty much the moment they had met. The team had found them laughing over something or other the morning of Emily's first case, when JJ had offered to go through procedures and protocols before the briefing. Evidently, after that was done they found something in common to laugh over. JJ obviously trusted Emily enough to recognize she would be good for her brother, and Morgan reckoned that Emily didn't overlook the value of that. There was also Reid, who JJ treated like a little brother, protective and gentle. Compassionate and often playful. She tended not to dump a lot of her problems on him, but she knew she could. She trusted Hotchner too, but still remained incredibly guarded around Rossi. Actually, most of them were like that. No one knew how to weigh him up exactly.

Still, all of this speculation didn't matter too much with the current objective. The objective was to figure out if JJ liked him as more than a friend. He had gotten that feeling once or twice, or at least he thought he did. But something was holding him back, and he wasn't sure what, or how to remove it.

''Oh honey, put us all out of our misery and ask her out already!''

Morgan started, stepping back hurriedly in alarm before he realised it was only Garcia that had snuck up on him. She beamed happily, not so subtly basking in the fact she had made him jump. At his disapproving glare, she battered her eyelids and pouted sweetly.

''Don't be mad at me Angelfish; you know you love your Goddess. And remember, I am your local Oracle, I hear all, I see all. You can't hide it from me stud. Magic genius powers aside, I'm your friend. And hers.''

She continued on with her current mission; Operation Sizzle! Because well, Morgan was a hunk and JJ was hot. It was fact. She hadn't said anything in front of the others earlier, but she was intending on talking to her Hunk-o-licious hottie about this situation. If there was a chance Morgan listened to anyone, it would be her; she had no doubt of it. And the slightly wearing, but not defensive look he was giving her now, just proved her to be right. He wasn't denying he had it bad for JJ, so she figured she must have been on the right track.

''Well tell me, Oh Mighty One, what exactly do you see with these magic powers of yours?''

He wondered, interested to know what her take on things were. She was one of JJ's best friends; she was bound to be able to give him a little insight, right? Maybe help him figure this out. He hadn't realised it himself recently, determined to continue on with his player style. When he thought about it though, he had known. He had just buried it so deep he had been oblivious to it. But things were too far gone now to just ignore it. He had to deal with this somehow. He had to make a choice and stand by it. Also, he had to weight up whether he was ready for this. He didn't want to hurt JJ by starting something he couldn't commit to. It would ruin their friendship, and possibly do damage to the team.

''I see two people hiding from their feelings, too afraid that the other one doesn't feel the same way. I see that these particular two people would have nothing to worry about if they just talked to each other.''

She stated seriously, looking Morgan directly in the eyes. She was unwilling to let him escape her gaze, because she spoke volumes through the look. He sighed lightly, glancing back to JJ for a moment, before looking at his friend again.

''Why is it this scares me, and taking down a 200 pound killer I do without thinking?''

He wondered softly, for once letting the guard down and admitting he was scared. He watched as Garcia tilted her head, narrowing her eyes in love and understanding. She placed a hand on his arm, rubbing it gently.

''Because crime is easy, love is hard.''

With that, she gave him a wink and walked away. He chuckled lightly as she sneaked up behind Reid, who was lost in conversation now with Cordy, Emily and one of his neighbors. Reid looked left as she tapped him on the shoulder and ducked right, making them all laugh. It was such a simple ruse, and Reid fell for it every time. His gaze shifted back to the women of his desire then, who was still in deep conversation with her brother now. She listened to whatever it was she was saying intently, lifting her beer up to take a long drink. There was no question about it, Morgan knew he wanted her. He would be insane not to. But he was still afraid of what it meant. And no matter what everyone seemed to be telling him, they couldn't say for sure that JJ felt the same.

As it got even later, the numbers dwindled down even more. There was soft music playing down, maintaining a chilled atmosphere. Reid had left a while ago, and then Garcia had declared she was tired and departing from her hordes of followers. She had offered JJ a ride home, but the blonde had declined, happily settled into the couch talking to some people that Morgan had invited. Emily and Joel had left too, but no one believe the excuse of being tired. That left JJ without a ride, but Morgan had said he would take her whenever she was ready. So it left a handful of people, just talking and drinking and pretty much having a good time. JJ got on well with his friends, completely engaged in the conversation, not loosing her interest once. They seemed to like her too. But she was warm and genuine, easy to like. It wasn't much of a surprise.

As the blonde excused herself to the bathroom, the last remaining guests said their goodbyes, no longer able to keep their eyes open. Apparently it had been a long week for everyone. They had said their goodbyes, telling Morgan to say the same to JJ, and then left. He came back from the door just as she came back into the room.

''Where'd everybody go?''

She wondered, stopping in her tracks as she found the room completely empty sans Morgan.

''They left, couldn't keep their eyes open. They said goodbye. They really liked you.''

JJ smiled, it wasn't what she strived for in life but it was nice to be liked. Running a hand through her hair, now realizing there was no one here but them, she nodded faintly.

''I liked them too.''

She responded quietly, letting her eyes drop from Morgan as she looked around the room. The silence was loud, unavoidable and impossible to ignore. And what they were feeling, it was like the preverbal elephant stood in the middle of the room.

''Do you erm…do you want me to take you home?''

Morgan wondered, needing to end the silence. He sounded uncertain of himself, and like the words had been hard to say. JJ looked up, sensing the change. She could practically hear what was behind the question. So she decided to take a chance. Call it lowered inhibitions from the beer, or the fact that she just couldn't keep walking in circles around this. It didn't matter, she had to do _something_.

''Do you _want_ me to go home?''

She countered, meaning it to be as suggestive as it had sounded. Okay, so she was doing something in a less than outright manner. But she thought it was outright enough. It was enough to let him know that there was a possibility. And he could stop or start this without anything actually being said. If he didn't want it, he could make an excuse he was tired and never bring up that he knew how JJ had meant it. She would go home and sleep it off, and they would wake up friends tomorrow. If he took it how it was meant, then he could continue on with it. Either way, something definitive happened.

''No, I want you to stay.''

OOOO

It was a car that began to break through her restful slumber. Because the engine had groaned in objection a few times, until finally the engine turned over properly, and the accelerator pedal was revved just as loudly. The noise floated through, what she presumed, to be an open window. Because she could hear the sounds of regular street noise too. Distant cars, music, kids' voices and chattering, the birds chirping in their trees.

As odd as it sounded, JJ knew the beat of her street. She knew the noises. This wasn't her street. It took that thought to register for her to crack open her eyes, blinking slightly against the daylight shining through the half closed blinds. There was a fresh, soft breeze easing in from the window, but she was perfectly warm and comfortable and…naked!

Coming too, JJ realised where she was. Lifting up the cover that she was under, she confirmed that she was definitely naked, as though she needed to check. Taking in a short, steadying breath, the blonde turned her head sideways to see the person that the arm currently draped across her stomach and the leg entwined with her own belonged to. Derek slept soundly, head tucked into the crook of her shoulder.

''Oh god…''

The whisper seemed like a yell that echoed around and around in her own head, but it didn't stir anything in the room. JJ gulped, feeling her heart bang against her chest as a cascade of feelings washed through her. The main one being fear. She braved another sideways look at Derek; he still slept peacefully, seemingly content in being wrapped up in her.

_If only he could feel that way when he was awake._

JJ thought ruefully. She felt guilty. For giving into what she wanted, for using her friend like that. Someone that trusted her, that confided in her. Right now she could see that friendship going down in flames after such a horrible mistake, and it made her panic. On a lot of levels. Not only was she guilty and scared she would lose Derek's friendship, she had no idea how this was going to spill over into work. The only good thing about it was they had two weeks off to try and figure that out.

Her breath caught in her throat as she concentrated in unwrapping herself from the slumbering man, slow and delicate movements aimed at not stirring him but setting herself free. Eventually, she completed her task and began to inch out of the bed. She cringed slightly as Derek breathed in deeply, and turned around, his sleep undisturbed.

JJ made quick work of picking up her scattered clothes, that had been randomly strewn haphazardly around the room, along with Derek's. She cringed again but remained silent, her only intention on getting the hell out of here without having to face him. Without having to go through that painful process of 'we were drunk' or 'it didn't mean anything' or 'it won't change our friendship'. Because really, none of those were true. The middle one wasn't for her anyway.

''Great show Jennifer, you're an absolute genius. Just go ahead and fuck one of your best friends, brilliant.''

The blonde berated herself as she hastily yanked on her clothes in the bathroom, almost falling over as she tugged her jeans in. Her teeth were gritted in anger at herself, wondering how in the hell she had let this happen.

XXXX

''_No, I want you to stay.''_

_The next thing that she was aware of was his lips on hers, locked in a fierce and hungry kiss as their tongues dueled for dominance. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, needing to feel his body against hers. Her skin shivered at his touch, the feel of his hands almost burning the feeling into the exposed skin he has found at the small of her back. There was no hesitancy in either of them. The way they kissed, the way they touched, all with a purposeful fire behind them. Their want and desire engulfing them completely. Each kiss and touch, each moan and grunt adding to the tension sitting inside the deep reaches of their stomachs, making them throb and ache with their longing. _

_Before JJ knew it her back slammed up against Derek's bedroom wall, causing her to grunt slightly but only in the couple of seconds it caused their mouths to part. The kiss was soon reestablished, and the blonde Agent groaned slightly as Derek pressed into her, his hands slipping up and down her sides, thumbs brushing over the sides of her breasts lightly. It wasn't enough; she needed to feel his skin on hers. She could feel his desire for her, his erection making itself known against her, making _

_her feel hotter. Hastily she dropped her hands, fingers tackling his belt. He didn't stop her, and he didn't stop her from grabbing the bottom of his top and yanking it over his head either. As soon as he was free of the garment, he ducked back down and took her mouth forcefully again. His fingers worked quickly to unbutton her shirt, and he was pleased when she help him shrug it off, their mouths never separated. Her skin felt so soft under his hands, and he relished the chance to explore as much as he could as his mouth moved to assault down her neck. He groaned as he felt her scratch lightly down his back, not enough to hurt but enough to tease and pleasure, make his muscles twitch._

''_Fuck JJ…''_

_Out of breath in that good, hot way, JJ nodded, body flushed with heat as she let her hands trail down a muscled chest and stomach, one slipping down into this jeans. Immediately she elicited another groan, satisfied as his eyes rolled back slightly as she rubbed his throbbing erection._

''_Yes please…''_

_Derek grabbed her, hoisting her up quickly. Seemingly, she latched onto his intention because she wrapped her legs around him before descending on his mouth quickly. He turned, easily carrying her weight in the direction of the bed. He placed her there so she was stood, and quickly began to press open mouthed kisses onto her taught stomach. Her hand slipped around the back of his head, encouraging the kisses as his hand tackled her belt quickly and unfastened her jeans. In no time at all, he yanked the offending items down, and as she kicked them off along with her shoes and socks, he got rid of his own. _

_Panting, Derek turned to his bedside cabinet, opening the top draw quickly and pulled out a condom packet. When he turned with it again, JJ had moved from a standing position to a kneeling on, and took the wrapper from him. He just watched as she opened it quickly, then reached forward and pulled down his boxers, her eyes never leaving his as she slid them down. He shrugged out of them, his arm reaching out for his fingers to lace in silky blonde hair as she put the condom on him carefully, her touch driving him crazy. After it was on, her eyes met his again, the tension in the room thickening intensely as she reached back and unclasped her bra, slipping it off easily and tossing it aside. And for a moment, everything paused and they just looked at each other, the truth exposed in their eyes._

_Then she took his hand, moving back slowly onto the bed until she reached the top, pulling him along with her. He crawled over the bed with her, waiting until she was comfortable before he slipped off her panties and threw them into the darkness. As his hand slid up a perfectly toned thigh, he used the other hand to balance himself as he leaned over her to take her mouth again. Not as rushed as they had been before, but still as hot and passionate. One of her hands moved to the back of his head again, pulling him down further as her other slid over the toned muscles of his back. He felt her open her legs to him and he took it as his signal that she was ready. Positioning himself between her, he slid into her slowly, making them both tear their mouths apart as they groaned and sighed at the feeling. JJ's head pushed back into the pillow, mouth open and breath hitching slightly as he entered her, filling her up. _

''_God JJ, you feel so good.'' _

_His breath teased over the skin of her neck as he whispered, causing her to shudder and her hand to explore the smooth skin of his back, right down to a perfectly firm ass. She picked her head up again, coaxing him into another hot wet kiss. The hand on the back of his head moved to grip the bed __sheets tightly as he started moving inside of her, and she met his enthusiastic pace, unwilling to be idle in this experience. _

_And definitely, neither one of them were idle for good chunk of the night._

XXXXXXX

JJ completely ignored the look that the taxi driver kept giving her, after she had placed a quiet call on her cell phone. She had let herself out of the house, posting the keys back through the letter box and then had practically leapt into the waiting car. She didn't really care what the driver thought of her, she was too busy staring out of the window, her little finger wedged between her teeth and a worried look marring her beautiful face, blue eyes glazed over with memories.

''We're here.''

The worried Agent blinked at the cold, harsh voice that pierced her thoughts, and she realised that she was indeed outside of her own house. Quickly, she tossed a note in his direction and exited the car, hurriedly making her way up through her font garden and letting herself into the house. As she slammed the door shut, she leant against it heavily, letting out a long sigh.

''Shit.''

The weekend dragged like nothing Derek or JJ had experienced before. Derek kept trying to concentrate, tried to enjoy the time with his family. But he couldn't stop his mind from drifting to the subject of JJ. The woman that had been inside of his head before, but was rooted somewhere deeper now. It had stung to wake up alone, expecting to find her there. He could still smell her perfume on his pillow, felt everything she had made him feel the night before. He couldn't find it in him to be angry at her though. He knew why she had left before he had woken up.

''Why don't you just tell her, Derek?''

Derek blinked; coming back to himself after yet again his mind had slipped. It was Sunday now, and he stood in the airport with his Mother and sisters having driven them here for their flight back home. His sisters had gone to get a couple of magazines, which left him to face his Mother alone, who had a knowing look all over her face.

''Huh?''

''I'm your Mother, Derek. And you have many different qualities, but hiding your feelings from me isn't one of them. I know you love her, you should tell her before its too late.''

Derek looked at his Mother, who had smiled knowingly at him. He respected her a lot. She had had to deal with so much, and yet she had remained as gentle and kind as ever. JJ was like that too. Strong but never cold. He knew that he shouldn't have given in to his desire at the party. He knew it was dangerous to get involved in office romances. He also knew that one night with her was never going to be enough, and that his Mother was right. If he didn't do something, it could cost him his friendship with her. But he was also scared.

''What if…what if she doesn't love me back?''

He asked quietly, almost like he had reverted back into a little kid. Fran reached forward, tipping her head a little as she cupped the side of his face.

''You won't find out until you try.''

She pointed out. He sighed lightly, not knowing how to reply as his sisters made their way back over to them.

''We have to go, they're calling our flight.''

Sarah said gently. Derek smiled, leaning forward to wrap his sister in a big bear hug. She chuckled, giving him a squeeze before he moved onto Desiree.

''Don't you two be gettin' in any trouble now!''

He teased, making them both laugh lightly.

''Oh don't worry, we'll leave that to you big brother!''

''Yeah, you and a particular blonde. We approve, by the way. Don't mess this one up Derek, she's a keeper.''

''You think so, huh?''

''Know so.''

Derek smiled at his sisters, encouraged by their support.

''Well then, I guess I better go pay someone a visit.''

Fran laughed, leaning forward to wrap her arms around her son. Derek gave her a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before letting her go. He waved them goodbye, watching until they were out of sight. When they were, he let out a shakey breath and rubbed a hand over his head. His Mother was right, he had to do something. He wasn't one to give into his fears. And after all, he had seen the look in JJ's eyes that night. She was just scared too. Of him. He understood why, and now he needed to prove to her that she was who he really wanted.

As for JJ, she had spent the whole of Saturday cleaning her entire house, adamant that she wasn't going to start thinking about Derek. Only, that had been the only thing she could think about. A part of her had expected a call, or at least a text, but she had heard nothing. Then again, she had just sneaked out of his house without a word. He could have been angry at her. One tiny rational voice inside of her head spoke up to remind her that his family were over for the weekend though, and he was probably just busy with them. She couldn't deny him his time with his family; she knew how much he missed them.

Joel had been over this morning to drop Ava off, so he and Emily could go shopping for the little girls' upcoming birthday. JJ had been only too glad to take her niece, and had been glad that Joel was too rushed to ask her anything about Friday night. He had already been late dropping Ava off, and therefore late picking Emily up. And they both knew how much Emily hated people being late. So the blonde had gotten to spend the day with her niece. Now it was dropping off into the afternoon though, Ava had fallen asleep. JJ had taken her upstairs to put her down, smiling as the child 

snuggling into the pillows with a thumb in her mouth. Now, she walked from the kitchen as she heard her front door bell ring, and opened it quickly.

''You rang the bell? Since when did you ring the bell?''

Raising an eyebrow, JJ smirked dryly as she looked at her brother. She didn't think that either him or Emily expected her to answer the door so fast, considering that they had been making out on her porch. Emily had the good grace to go the tiniest bit pink, whilst Joel just grinned and shrugged casually.

''Thought I'd give it a go, for once.''

JJ just scoffed, shaking her head slightly as she stepped aside to let them in.

''She been any trouble?''

Joel wondered, taking the lead in through the house. Smelling fresh coffee, he automatically made his way into the kitchen. He knew his sister well, therefore her little addiction to coffee. And rightly enough, he saw the fresh mug on the counter, still steaming hot.

''Nope. She fell asleep a little while ago, she's upstairs.''

JJ suddenly became acutely aware that Emily was leaning in the corner of her kitchen, arms folded and a thoughtful look passing over her features. It was that look she got when she was figuring something out, usually seen on her when she was profiling someone. And that made JJ nervous. Not so much that Emily was a profiler, but one of her best friends. Add the two together and it was a deadly combination. It made her clear her throat, her movements becoming clumsy and nervous. Joel thankfully seemed unaware. Just looked down at her, a little confused as to why she had just gotten shifty all of a sudden.

''I'll go get her.''

Part of JJ wanted to stop him, insist that she go. But that would have been even more suspicious than she was acting already. So she just nodded, letting Joel go and feeling even more nervous to be left alone with Emily. The brunette still remained in the corner, looking over at her speculatively.

''Did erm…did you get what you wanted today?''

JJ asked, not looking her best friend in the eye as she did, figuring it would be better to fill the silence up with small talk.

''Yeah.''

Great, that was so damn typical. She had hoped upon hope that Emily would start talking about whatever they had gotten for Ava. She should have known better.

''So JJ, I haven't seen you since the party. Did you have a good time?''

JJ took hold of her coffee, wrapping her hands around it, appreciating the warmth. Then, taking in a discrete breath, she turned to face Emily with a smile.

''Yeah, did you?''

''I did. Anything interesting happen after we left?''

''Not really.''

The two friends just stared at one another in silence for a moment. JJ knew, could tell, that Emily had figured her out. But she tried her luck anyway. Maybe Emily hadn't figured all of it out? Just thought that maybe something small had happened.

''You know, it's written all over your face.''

And there went that idea. JJ sighed, rolling her eyes as her shoulders sagged slightly.

''Emily…you can't tell anyone. Not anyone, okay?''

She pleaded quietly, still gripping onto her coffee mug. Her eyes, still guilty and sad, flickered between Emily and anywhere on the floor, somehow not being able to look her best friend directly in the eyes. She did notice however, how surprised Emily was to be told not to say anything. Amidst the confusion that came out through a distinct frown as the profiler thought.

''What? Why? I thought you'd be happy about this. You and Morgan…''

The brunette began to object. But Emily stopped as JJ looked down quickly, her mouth hanging open slightly as her brain started to fill in the blanks that were left by her friend's action.

''Oh. There is no you and Morgan.''

Emily pushed herself off from the wall, her excitement vanishing immediately. For a moment there, she was happy that something had obviously given way. Happy that finally her friends had realised their feelings for one another. But at JJ's torn look, her heart just sank.

''No. I don't know. We haven't really talked.''

JJ admitted as Emily approached her slowly. Again, she peered down at the floor, before moving a hand to run through her hair quickly. She had no room to talk about disappointment, given that it had been her that had run out on him and she hadn't called him either. But she had clung on to one little tiny piece of hope that he would have tried to call, or at least text.

''How's that?''

''I erm…I kinda…well I left before we could erm…he could…''

She couldn't even say it, but as Emily's eyebrows sprang up, JJ knew that the point had gotten across.

''You left before he woke up?''

''That'd be the one.''

''JJ!''

Emily squeaked somewhat admonishingly. Not particularly because she had snuck out of someone's bed, who hadn't done that once or twice? But because it was Morgan, and because she knew that he meant more than a one night stand for her. She was disappointed that JJ hadn't faced up to what she felt, and let him know. This was officially ridiculous now. It was so clear to everyone else how they felt each other, and Emily just wished that she could bang their heads together and make them see it too.

''I know, okay? I know. But I just couldn't face it. It's better this way, really. ''

JJ replied flailing a hand, sounding somewhat exasperated and as though she were trying to convince herself that this was better and not just Emily.

''How is it better?''

The brunette challenged, unwilling to let JJ get out of this so easily. Emily's hope had been that perhaps the laid back atmosphere of last night would loosen her friends' tongues. That maybe something would happen between them. But it was only JJ and Morgan that could be in love with one another, sleep together, and then still think that the other one didn't feel for them. And they were meant to be FBI professionals? It was ridiculous. They were competent adults, how could they let something like this go on?

''We didn't need to face each other to know that it was…that it didn't…''

JJ began to reply, beginning to struggle to get out the words that last night didn't mean anything. It made Emily fold her arms, and she flinched slightly under the brunette's knowing gaze.

''You can't even say it, can you? JJ, you have got to accept the fact that you're in love with him.''

''I can't, Em. I just can't.''

''Why?''

''Because he doesn't want me.''

Emily opened her mouth to object, but turned as she heard Joel approaching. None the wiser, he strode into the kitchen with Ava securely in his arm. She was clutching her fluffy teddy, and still looking a little sleepy but was giggling at something he had said. When she turned to look back at JJ, she could see that the blonde was pleading with her silently to just let this slide and say nothing in front of her brother.

''Everything okay?''

Joel wondered, looking between his sister and his girlfriend as they looked between one another nervously. Emily nodded as she licked her lips slightly, clearing her throat and she unfolded her arms and stepped forward to take Ava as she reached out for her, silently demanding to be switched to Emily's arms.

''Okay, we should get going then. Thanks JJ.''

JJ nodded, giving her brother a hug before doing the same with Emily and giving Ava a kiss goodbye.

''He loves you, JJ. One of you has to be the one to say it first.''

JJ looked surprised, but didn't say anything as she and Emily pulled back from one another. Tucking some blonde strands behind her ear, she just looked at Emily as the words rang in her ears. Then, she moved to the door with her family, stayed there for a moment as she waved them off. She tried to shake those words off, but she couldn't. Could Emily be right? Would it just take one of them to just say it for the other to realise? JJ wasn't sure if she could take that risk. For fear of wrecking a great friendship more than she probably had.

Wondering what the hell she was going to do, JJ set about cleaning her house, to find it already gleaming. So, picking up her coffee she walked through the house, opening the doors onto the deck patio outside. Glancing over the garden, the blonde decided that whether it wanted it or not, she was going to weed it. It didn't matter that it looked perfect already. Right after her coffee, she was going to liberate the garden of those damn pesky invisible weeds. Until then, she made herself comfortable on one of the chairs on the deck, and just enjoyed the sunshine of the day. JJ was hoping that the two weeks she had off would stay like this. She had a few plans and sunshine would have been appreciated greatly for them. Plans having nothing to do with Derek, obviously.

''Damnit.''

What had that been, ten, fifteen seconds? If that's all she could go without thinking of him, JJ knew she was in trouble. So it relieved her to hear her front doorbell ring. Sighing as she rolled her eyes, she got up, carrying her precious coffee with her, and leaned toward the door, swinging it open with a smile.

''What've you forgotten…Derek.''

Clearly expecting her brother, JJ's face fell immediately as her eyes settled on Derek standing on the doorstep, hands shoved into pockets. Immediately her heart leapt into her throat, and for a moment not one muscle in her body was willing to move.

''Hey JJ.''

They just started at one another, blinking nervously. They had never done nervous, not really. Not until recently. They were friends. Co-workers. They worked closely together, did stuff out of work. It wasn't supposed to be like this. And the more they just stood there, the more both of them could see their friendship slipping away. Both searching for signs that everyone close to them had told them were there.

''Do erm…do you want to come in?''

JJ stammered, finally finding enough air to breathe and was shocked her voice was actually working. Derek nodded, and she stepped aside to let him pass. He had been here quite a few times; never before had he stood so awkwardly. Unwilling to move further than a couple of feet into the space.

''JJ I think we should…''

''I'm in love with you.''

''…talk. What?''

JJ cringed, feeling herself burn red, as she looked down and put a hand over her face. She had no idea what just came over her. That was the furthest thing away from what she had been going to say. Apologizing was what she had been aiming for. For letting things get out of control, for sneaking out without a word. Not confessing her feelings. She had no idea what had made her say it. But then something popped into her mind.

''This is _all _Emily's fault.''

She almost growled from gritted teeth underneath her hand. It had been Emily, and her damn insistence that someone needed to say something. Why did she ever listen to her? But so wrapped up in her mortification was she, that she didn't noticed Derek looking rather amused, but still a little confused.

''Why is that Emily's fault?''

JJ sighed, deciding that she needed to at least act like a grown up. She dropped her hand, rolling her eyes slightly before looking at Derek properly.

''Because she told me I should tell you.''

Morgan nodded slightly, realizing that perhaps he wasn't the only one of them getting advice from outside parties. It looked like everyone put them had seen what was happening.

''Why didn't you say anything before?''

''Because…because you scare me. And I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. I'm sorry, you know for erm…for sneaking out. It shouldn't have happened, and you don't have to…I mean…we can just pretend I never said…''

''JJ…''

''…anything, honestly don't worry about…''

''_Jennifer!_''

JJ blinked; somewhat surprised that he had used her proper name. She didn't think he had ever used her proper name before.

''What?''

Gulping slightly, JJ saw that look in his dark eyes and for a change felt a little hope in the situation. Felt maybe that this wasn't just one sided.

''I'm in love with you too.''

Derek grinned, probably like an idiot, but he was excited. Giddy even. Anticipated everything that was to come. Was overwhelmed that the woman before him actually found him worthy of her love. He didn't think he had met anyone like Jennifer Jareau. And he had completely understood her actions, he knew she had been scared of him because he fooled around. But there would be no more fooling around. The only woman he wanted was her, and he was prepared to show it over and over again. He stepped forward, closing the gap slowly. His breath catching slightly, he lifted his 

hand up to stroke along soft features until he cupped the side of her face. Closing the last of the gap between them, he brought their lips together. Soft, fleeting and gentle. Loving. The tenderness that had been pushed aside the other night for the want. This kiss though, was completely different. Even as it worked up, getting a little stronger. Still slow and sensual though, mouths opening and tongues exploring. The feeling of her body pressed against his, arms wrapped around him, it gave him a thrill like no other. He felt like he was home, and that was an unusual feeling for him, but because it was JJ, he wasn't scared.

''We're idiots! Let's go upstairs!''

Derek laughed, nodding rather eagerly at JJ's suggestion, as he took her offered hand and let himself be lead upstairs. He was glad that this time, they went a little slower. Taking more time to explore, to experiment and discover, though the passion from the first time remained even stronger than it had been then. Sealed by their love, and both of them knew that although they would have their ups and downs, what they had together was going to be amazing.


End file.
